


Day 3: Hurt/Comfort

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Series: KLangst Week, March 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is an angst ball, Keith talks shit abt him a lot, Lance tries his best, M/M, There's mentions of Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: The AI unit, fitted with Lance's consciousness, just wasn't the same as Lance used to be.The one where Keith needs comfort after a mission and Lance tries his best, even beyond the grave.





	

         “You did your best.”

    Keith looked over to Lance, at those eyes that shone so bright in the dark. The hanger was lit only by the Blue Lion’s particle shield surrounding them, and Lance himself, who was perched further up the arm than Keith, who sat on the Lion’s gigantic paw.

    “It wasn’t enough,” Keith said. “Another failed mission.” His voice was bitter, chilling. “I could have gotten there quicker, if I had  _ listened _ .”

    “Keith, stop.” Lance didn’t actually breathe, but Keih could see his chest expanding out of the corner of his eyes. It was like he was drawing in for a sigh. “There was nothing more you could have done. It’s not your fault; it’s no one’s but Lotor’s.”

    Keith bristled against the name.

_ Lotor _ , that son of a bitch. He was as slick as an eel.

    When they had first met him, he presented himself as one of them. A rebel, just like the Blade of Marmora, working to take down Zarkon’s forces and spread peace throughout the universe. He convinced them his story was true and he gained their trust. He took his time to win them over to his side, to prove to them time and time again that he was on their side, that he was willing to do anything to take the Galra empire down.

    He was a slippery eel.

    Just as they trusted him, he betrayed them. He gay over their plans to his generals over Zarkon.

    That was an especially hard battle, with more negative effects than positive. Shiro nearly didn’t make it. Pidge would surely never walk right again. They weren’t able to get Lance to the pods in time.

    He was gone moments before they could get him to the medical bay. The only thing the pods could do, when they finally arrived, was save his consciousness. Like Alfor, Lance was put directly into the castle.

    That was perhaps a bit harder than mourning. With Lance’s AI, someone they could still speak with, get advice from. Lance’s body was at rest, but there was fresh memories made with the AI after his passing. It was like he was in some sort of limbo, caught between death and his final rest. As ar as Keith knew, each of the remaining Paladins has had a moment of weakness because of Lance, where they’ve been on the very brink of breaking down because of the image, the voice of the Paladin, their teammate, the member of their family that they’ve lost.

    Lance slid down Blue’s arm to sit on her paw next to Keith. The light was stronger, now that it was sitting directly next to him.

    “There’s no sense in beating yourself up over it,” Lance chided. “You’re all doing your best. It was one mission failed. There will be others. Be thankful no one was hurt.”  _ Or worse _ , Keith found himself finishing the sentence.

    Keith scoffed, laughing humorlessly. “You think I’m not?” he snapped, hitting a fist against the metal beneath him. Lance didn’t jump; it was like he was anticipating the movement.

    Lance leaned back, sucking at his teeth. “I didn’t say that.” He folded his arms behind his head as he looked up along Blue’s structure. “I’m just trying to make you see that today wasn’t a total loss. There was intel gathered, and everyone is alright. No pod necessary. That’s a big deal. So what, the outpost is still standing.” He shrugged. “There’ll be another day where it won’t be, and that planet’s people will be freed. Just not today. Conserve your strength for that day. Beating yourself up and down is only making things worse. If it’s not gonna give a good result, why do it?”

    “Just leave me alone, Lance,” he growled. He brought a knee up to his chest, wrapping an arm around it. He hid his face in his elbow, determined not to look at Lance’s face.

    “You have to give the castle the command, if you want me gone,” Lance reminded him gently. “Otherwise, my ass if not moving and I am going to try my damndest to show you that what you’re doing is pointless.”

    Keith sighed. “Stop it.”

    “I’m not going to,” Lance said, voice raising with a challenge. “Because I know how you get. You get so damn far in your head that you can’t come out of this huge cloud of self-blame that you create for yourself.”

    “Stop,” Keith repeated, in warning this time.

    “No,” Lance said, his voice harder than what it was a moment ago. “Keith, you can’t keep doing this. I can’t see you sink into that place you fell into after I died.”

    The sound Keith made was fierce. He stood suddenly, jumping to the hangar floor.

    Lance stayed seated. Keith could feel the computer watching his every move as he paced down the hangar.

    Suddenly, Lance blinked into step with Keith, marching along with Keith’s long strides. “Keith, look at me.” The hologram appeared in front of Keith, but he kept walking, moving right through the image. He heard Lance’s AI unit groan. “ _ Keith _ .”

    Keith didn’t look back, and Lance didn’t follow. Once outside the hangar doors and down the hall a bit, Keith melted against a wall. He slid down until he sat heavily on the ground. He buried his face in his hands. The light from Lance seeped in between his fingers, letting Keith know he was there.

    It was too much. He had enough of him today. He was speaking in ways that were all too sensible. Keith just wanted to wallow in self pity for a while, lament lost chances and failed missions.

    He needed time to himself.

    He needed time to stitch himself up, to pick up the pieces and glue them back together.

    “Computer, end program sequence: Blue Paladin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. This wasn't as sad as what I hoped it would be. The original subject for this day was MUCH heavier and I,,,,,,,,, I couldn't do it man
> 
> Still unbeta'd, but I try my best. I'm more than likely going to go through and edit everything once the week is done
> 
> anyhow, please comment! Tumblr is @goddammitlance


End file.
